


I Don’t Need It if I Have You

by LilithDeniel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry Potter, Draco’s a lightweight, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDeniel/pseuds/LilithDeniel
Summary: Draco Malfoy may be the most private, impersonal person Harry has ever met. He’s not afraid to share his opinions on others, but when it comes to his love life things are a little more complicated... So when a drink turns into one more and then another, understandably, Harry begins to get concerned.Draco Malfoy may also be the biggest lightweight Harry has ever met in his life. All he knows is he should be treading lightly, but that’s kind of hard to do when you’re drunk also... except Harry only had one drink. He’s drunk on something else.





	I Don’t Need It if I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk in love, my little avocados <3

“Why do you have to be so hot, Potter?” Harry’s more than slightly taken aback by the question that’s slurred at him across the bar, and he takes a moment to process it. Draco is sitting next to him, head tilted and eyes droopy. Two empty wine glasses sit before him on the counter and Harry frowns in wonder. Was it possible the blond was drunk just from two drinks? “Seriously. It’s not fairrrr. I wanna. I wanna be like you.” The blond shakes his head and blinks a few times. Yep. Definitely drunk.

”Malfoy, why didn’t you tell me you can’t handle your alcohol? It’s only polite to warn a man before you start getting hammered.” The blond grins, running a hand through his hair.

”Hammered, I want you to hammer me...” Harry blinks, eyes wide and heart skipping a beat. Apparently drunk Draco was extremely... horny. Harry shakes his own head to clear the rush of innaproiate thoughts that bombard him and watches in amusement as Draco takes his hand. “You’re so hot...” The blond slurs, rubbing Harry’s hand firmly. “Like I mean you’re hot, but you’re also _hot_. Know what I mean?” Harry grins, sliding his own drink away from him with his free hand and shifts on his bar stool. 

 

“Draco, you’re _drunk_.” Harry attempts to shake the blond off, only causing him to become even more grabby.

”N’mnot. Wanna... want you. Wanna, wanna hug you.” Harry allows a slight smile to slip onto his lips. 

“Have you always felt this way?” He jokes, not expecting a serious answer. “Or is it just the booze talking?”

”No, no, no... it’s all wrong. I- I want you- always want you. I know ‘m drunk, drunk drunk drunk...” The slytherin trails off for a moment, eyes glazing over before they come back into focus again on Harry’s face. “But I’m never going to regret this. It’s true. Even if... when I’m sob-so-sober, sober, still. Still love you...” Harry’s eyes widen in shock and he feels his cheeks turn red. He glances around into the mostly empty pub and returns to staring at Malfoy in awe. He can feel a tight feeling of what might be happiness and anticipation in his gut but he shoves it away. Now wasn’t the time to be drunk in love. Right now, he has to deal with the intoxicated man before him, rubbing up against him like a cat in heat. 

 

It wasnt just sexual though... Harry could see a sort of wonder, even love, in the blond’s piercing blue eyes as he stared up at him, and that’s what really startled Harry’s heart. The thoughts that swamped him were kicked to the curb as he stood, sliding a galleon across the table to the bar tender and nodding politely, and tried to gently tug the other man up.

”Jesus, Malfoy, if I had known this was going to happen I’m not entirely sure I would have asked you out tonight.” The blond frowns, tugging from his grip and crossing his arms.

”Asked me out? Potter, you think- y-you, you think this is a date? Potter, I’ll tell you what a date- a date is...” Harry frowns and gently grabs the man by his forearm. He slowly guides him through the maze of tables towards the apparition point by the back, and listens as the blond rambles. He barely stops talking to take a breath once. “‘M so sick- so sick of you being mean to me... so mean. Just want to date you. Want you to ask me, ask me out. On a date. With you.” Harry nods at each new addition to his sentence, not being able to help the swelling of his heart. This was really so cute. Draco had never... never outrightly spoken about his feelings for anybody, let alone Harry. And although Harry felt like it might be a slight invasion of the blond’s privacy, there really was nothing he could do to shut the blond up. 

 

“Hate you. Hate your dumb face and your dumb scar and your stupid broomstick and your stupid hair and your idiotic...” The blond stops walking suddenly, leaning over and placing a hand on a nearby table. He clutches his stomach and scrunches up his face. “Head hurts.” He mumbles. Harry frowns, wondering how on earth two glasses of white wine had gotten him here. 

“Come on. You’ll feel better once you get home.” The blond glares up at him and stumbles back onto his feet. He sways dangerously, and Harry rushes back to his side, holding him around the shoulders now for a bit of extra support. 

“Don’t want to g-go, go home... Want you. Wanna- wanna go home- with you... You, Potter.” Harry chuckles, blushing a deep shade of red and pushes the blond a little further towards the apparition point. 

“Don’t worry I’m not going to leave you. You need somebody to look after you.” 

“Don’t need your pity, patty pointy pineapple... Dumb Gryffindor. Always so nice...” Harry lets out a propper laugh this time as they finally reach the long brick wall they’d been stumbling towards for the last five minutes. Ideally, in a sober state it would have only taken about 30 seconds to get from one side of the bar to the other. But Harry wasn’t complaining. Those five minutes had been extremely entertaining.

”Hold on, Malfoy. Tight.” The blond grumbled, and hooked onto Harry tightly as he had instructed. 

“Wish you’d say that in bed, you cowa-” Harry grinned and whispered out Draco’s flat address, feeling the familiar tug of apparition as they both were suddenly flung through time and space. 

 

Harry’s feet landed firmly on the wooden floorboards of the front porch. The same couldn’t be said for Draco. The blond man stumbled to the left a little, and before Harry could grab him, he doubled over and heaved heavily into the garden bed. The sound of digested alcohol hitting the ground made its way to Harry’s ears and he scrunched up his face. He tentatively moved towards Draco, reaching out a hand and patting him on the back. Harry wasn’t exactly good at comforting...

”That’s right.” He coaches as the slytherin heaved again. “Get all that bad stuff out.” The man groans and stamps his foot in frustration as he bends over for a third time. Harry continues to rub circles on the mans back until eventually he sways back up to his full height and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Harry unlocks the door with a wave of his hand and they step inside. Draco listens silently as Harry chastises him for not having better security measures. 

 

They try their best to stumble up the stairs, and reach half way before Draco slips and grabs onto Harry for dear life. Harry, shocked and caught off guard, lunges for the railing and feels a few bruises begin to form as he lands on the staircase. He glances down at Draco, who’s rubbing his head. A few tears slide down the man’s pale cheeks and Harry internally curses. He forgot how emotional alcohol makes people. 

“It’s okay, Draco, you’re okay.” He assures the man, taking his hand and helping him back up. They finally make it up the last few steps and into the bedroom. The blond collapses onto the bed, spread wide like a starfish and looking up at Harry with bloodshot, red eyes. Harry smiles and turns, beginning to search the room for a pair of pyjamas he can hand to Draco. “You probably should have a shower...” He says absent-mindedly as he moves a pile of clothes to get to the blond’s socks. 

“Fuck showers.” The blond’s words are lazy and muffled, and Harry chuckles. Clothing collected, he turns to hand them to the blond on the bed, only the find the man with his eyes closed and breathing slowly. 

“Draco?” The blond grumbles and turns on his side. “...Malfoy?” Harry tries again, taking a step closer. The man doesn’t move an inch. Harry sighs and places the pile at the foot of the bed. He reaches over for a spare blanket and lays it over the sleeping blond, making sure to check that his feet are adequately covered. He makes his way towards the bathroom and manages to find a face cloth, dampening it with warm water, and returns to the bedside. He wipes the flushed skin on Malfoy’s cheeks, and removes the remaining vomit from around his mouth. Harry cleans the cloth with a few repeated cleaning spells, and then throws it into the sink in the bathroom.

 

He returns to Draco, fixing the blanket after it somehow ending back on the floor, and lingering for a moment too long with his hands on the man’s shoulders. Overwhelmed with emotion, he takes a step away, walking towards the door. 

“Don’t leave.” He hears, and pauses. He stares back at the unmoving lump in the queen-sized bed a few feet away. “Please.” Harry lets out a deep sigh and nods. He toes off his shoes and slides on top of the blankets next to the blond. He lays his head down and ignores how he’s a little too cold, and ignores the erratic beating of his heart. He jumps when he feels a cold hand encase his, and glances down to see the blond’s pale skin creating the most beautiful contrast with his. He smiles to himself, glancing at Draco’s face and swearing; surely- _surely_ he wasn’t crazy- there was a hint of a smile there. 

 

And it was in that moment, that Harry realised properly, that he was desperately, hopelessly, ridiculously in love with Draco Malfoy. And in that moment, Harry felt like _he_ was the drunk one. But he knew it wasn’t the drinks he had had before finally kicking in. It was from love.

He was drunk in love.


End file.
